


Отдавая долги

by ActyallyAProblem



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActyallyAProblem/pseuds/ActyallyAProblem
Summary: Кроули задолжал ему укрытие от дождя, золочёное перо и половину поцелуя
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Отдавая долги

Кроули не так часто отдаёт долги. Во-первых, не демонское это дело, а, во-вторых, за шесть тысяч лет подобного дерьма должно было накопиться выше врат Эдема. Кроули, заводя Бентли с любимым микстейпом Квин, на долги плевать хотел.

Почти на все. Почти, потому что если на него смотрят голубые глаза и оптимистичный, но невесомо тревожный голос звучит в доверительное "верни завтра", то что бы Кроули ни взял, он это вернёт.

Азирафаэль радуется, и только дурак бы не заметил его снисходительных интонаций. Конечно, после этого он считает Кроули хорошим демоном.

А Кроули немного злится, но поделать с этим, фактически, вряд ли что-то может. Долги с Азирафаэлем есть долги.

И спустя годы, Кроули всё ещё вязнет в них.

Когда-то очень давно, когда на землю сошёл первый дождь, Кроули на своей персоне дождя не прочувствовал — его вежливо укрыли белым крылом. Тогда что-то заставило губы скривиться в полуироничной улыбке — Господь слишком постарался, создав такого ангела. Подумать только, отдать огненный меч первым грешникам и так наивно (да, то самое слово), вести беседу с кровным врагом.

Слишком… ангельский у него характер.

Когда Азирафаэль оказывается за несколько десятков километров от своего книжного магазинчика, над небом собираются чёрные тучи. Азирафаэль не хочет расстраиваться, что прогулку до ближайшего приличного ресторана придётся отложить, но всё равно получается не слишком хорошо.

Он замечает, как серебристая рябь бежит по поверхности пруда, как дрожат листья на ветру, как собирается гроза, и как грохочет английский гром, и лишь потом, пройдя несколько шагов, видит, что на его светлом пиджаке нет ни капли дождевой воды.

Даже ветер не помял воротника рубашки. Азирафаэль оборачивается, как только его подхватывают за локоть.

— Кроули! — выдыхает ангел.

— Ты ждал кого-то другого? — спрашивает Кроули проницательно и вновь ловит смятение на чужом лице.

— Нет. Признаться, я вообще никого не ждал.

Кроули не слишком хорошо помнит, о чём они говорили по дороге до машины. Что-то о блинчиках, книгах и наказаниях, которые им обоим сулили бы. У Кроули холодеет спина с каждым шагом, темный зонт чуть подрагивает в руке, когда дорога изгибается.

Плохо, когда нужен предлог, чтобы рядом постоять.

Причём уже шесть тысяч лет.

После того, как благодарный Азирафаэль кивнёт на прощание у порога книжного магазина, Кроули отправится домой, не в силах отделаться от чувства холода и сырости за спиной. Зеленые божьи твари в коридоре всё никак не растут, Кроули заваливается в дверь и стягивает рубашку, пройдя внутрь всего пару метров.

Так вот как чувствуется, когда крылья промокают под дождем.

***

Кроули помнит, как просил Азирафаэля помочь ему спасти мир. Звучало куда менее смешно, чем то, что оказалось на деле. Пришлось говорить, что вознаградят, причём именно "ваши", что-то про суши и золотые перья.

Азирафаэль помог, но свыше почему-то вклада не оценили. Ангел не то, чтобы очень расстроился, бóльших проблем было куда больше — взять хоть на день сгоревший магазин, но Кроули (около двух недель, что в контексте их жизни должно звучать как крайне маленький срок) всё-таки считал это довольно несправедливым для организации, которая должна заниматься подобным.

Каждый получил своё в итоге, но всё равно было немного обидно.

Кроули не любил подключать какие-либо сети к вопросам, касающимся Азирафаэля, и даже в его обличии наверх Кроули бы уже не пустили. Пришлось проворачивать аферы, находить действительно падших ангелов, объяснять, что золотое перо нужно позарез и для крайне важного злодеяния. И, спустя несколько вырванных с корнем растений из коридора, желаемое всё же оказалось в руках Кроули.

"Безвкусица" — подумал он, глядя на перо вблизи, — "Не пытаются ли они соблазнить ангелов золотом?"

Это же вроде не их деятельность. Хотя, кому это интересно сейчас? Кроули надеется, что больше туда не вернётся.

И вообще, Альфа Центавра следующие два столетия выглядит довольно привлекательно.

А когда Азирафаэль возвращается в свой кабинет и вместо привычно сложенных ручек, карандашей и старых, дорогих сердцу перьев, находит на столе блестящее золотом перо, то сильно удивляется — неужели всё же сверху про него вспомнили.

Но перо доказывает обратное, чёрным выводя на бумаге несколько слов. Азирафаэль подходит ближе, чтобы прочитать, и слова складываются во фразу.

"Ещё одно демоническое чудо"

А потом слова растворяются. Ангел хмурится, осторожно поднимая перо, смотрит на него несколько мгновений, и затем тихо смеётся.

Кроули, сидя в своём кресле, кажется, что он слышит этот смех, и решает, что хорошим делом подобное чудо можно назвать с натяжкой, соблазнять кого бы то ни было — очень коварно.

И вообще, он просто отдавал долг. Нет тут ничего такого.

***

Кроули не может сказать "люблю тебя". Слова застревают в горле, всё это кажется таким слащавым.

И в целом вступать во всю романтику было бы более чем странно — зачем? Любви Азирафаэля ко всему живому и так было хоть отбавляй, а Кроули, как выходец из плохой компании, в любви не нуждался. 

Нуждался в Азирафаэле, но это другое.

Возможно.

На несколько столетий позже заключения Соглашения, Кроули решает, что позволить ангелу развоплотиться из-за какого-то смертного — а на дворе четырнадцатый век — было бы слишком невозможно ужасно.

Они и так преуспевают в убийствах. А отдавать им ещё и ангела, без которого на земле станет скучнее в несколько тысяч раз — это перебор, поэтому смертный, по лёгкому мановению руки, отправляется в преисподнюю.

— Ангел! — зовёт Кроули, пока Азирафаэль недоуменно оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь найти собеседника, только что угрожавшего ему и секунду назад с криком испарившимся, — Кони здесь, нам пора.

Азирафаэль оборачивается и прячет за улыбкой подозрения, которых никогда не озвучит, потому что вежливый.

Он подходит к Кроули, делает вид, что хочет обнять, чтобы не раскрываться перед людьми и спрашивает тихо:

— Зачем ты это сделал? Я почти переубедил его отказаться от зверств.  
— Он бы убил тебя, — Кроули хлопает его по спине и чувствует, как жжёт ладони, — Хочу рассказать тебе идею о дорожном кольце вокруг Лондона, наши думали совсем недавно. Только в более личной обстановке. Могу соблазнить тебя вином?

Азирафаэль, быстро взвесив все за и против, соглашается, видимо, нечаянно коснувшись губами чужого плеча, наверное, Кроули слишком увлёкся.

А спустя мгновенье Кроули сжимает зубы. Даже сквозь плотную одежду это чувствуется, будто плечо пронзили огненным мечом.

Да уж, святой.

Спустя годы, Кроули всё ещё не может понять, что же это было. Похоже на случайность, а, может, и нет — что-то вроде благодарности, говорить которую вслух было бы слишком странно.

— Ты… жаришь зефир над огненным мечом?

— А я не должен был?

Взгляд у Кроули совершенно непринужденный. Азирафаэль, признаться, сразу заподозрил что-то неладное, когда увидел "Бентли" у книжного, но, после остановления Армагеддона, хотелось немного отдыха.

— Будешь? — спрашивает Кроули через плечо, поднимая над собой ещё дымящийся стержень и глядя сквозь темные очки, — Они и с блинчиками ничего.

— У нас есть блинчики? 

— Может быть.

Азирафаэль подходит ближе, глядя, как легкий дымок взвивается к потолку и исчезает там, будто никогда и не существовал. Кроули переворачивает стержень и запрокидывает голову, прижимаясь затылком к краю кресла, и, легким движением сняв очки, смотрит чуть левее, на стоящего Азирафаэля.

Затем потягивается в кресле и оставляет легкий поцелуй на чужом предплечье.

Да даже непонятно поцелуй ли. Похоже больше на случайность или благодарность за всё, сказать которую — слова в горле застрянут. 

Не поцелуй — так, половина.

Кроули немного расслабляется, вернув долг, который вернуть хотел несколько столетий. И только спокойная улыбка на лице ангела свидетельствует о том, что он всё прекрасно понял.

Понял и без слов.


End file.
